DUM DUM DUMMMMMM
by Killer Bonsai
Summary: Simply i don't like this...


Today is a normal day for Shuichi, he went to work, recorded some music and talked with his best friend Hiro, but even though it had been a normal day, but he is depressed because Yuki has left to his parents' house and it has already been one week since they had last done "it."  
Oh Yuki hurry home so we can make love again soon. I really, really, really miss you and your right hand in my wet dreams isn't doing any good anymore. I feel like I am about to break. Shuichi thought as he unlocked the door to their house, seeing that the door is locked made Shuichi even more depressed cause that meant that Yuki has still not return home. "Yuki hurry before I get to the point where I can no longer be faithful!"  
Shuichi threw his bag on the ground and let he fall onto the couch. He sighed as he lay starring at the endless white ceiling. There is a sweet smell in the air that caught itself under Shuichi's nose, tickling him. "Oh, what is that good smell...?" The overwhelming scent took over his body and brought him into a deep sleep

what is this, it's so cold, what is touching my face? Shuichi slowly opened his eyes to find tied to the bed and completely naked. "Wha...WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!" Shuichi shouted at the top of his lungs as he struggled to get out, but the knot is just too tight.  
Suddenly the bedroom's door swung open, and there he saw the one he has been waiting for so long, Yuki!  
"Shuichi, you are just so simple." Yuki walks over to the bed and takes a seat in front of Shuichi, getting the perfect view of his lover.  
"Yuki, why am I tied up?" Now that Shuichi Yuki had been the one that had tied him up, he no longer cared, but instead he wanted to hug and kiss the lover that had been gone for so long.  
"Don't worry Shuichi, I plan to make love to you so just hold still..."   
Suddenly two cold fingers thrust into Shuichi, the feeling made him squeal, as his lover rubbed and stroke the inside of his hole.   
"Yuki...Stop..." Shuichi tried to tell Yuki to stop, but the pleasure that he is feeling at this moment blocked his thought. "Yuki you're moving to fast..."  
"What are you talking about, look at your slutty hole, its squeezing my fingers as I stroke you inside. Did your pussy really need me that much?' Yuki teased Shuichi as he began to put in another finger.   
"STOP!" Shuichi couldn't take this anymore. "AAAH!" Shuichi's cum flew across and hit him back into the face as Yuki removed his fingers.  
"Good boy Shuichi, now open your mouth!" Yuki commanded him with a stern voice that showed that he had full control.  
Shuichi listened and opened his mouth...   
Let's continue  
...As Yuki slid in his large rod Shuichi began to have harder time breathing. The heat that is coming off made the fire within Shuichi even hotter. He felt each drop of sweat on his body as he began to realize that something's must be wrong today because Yuki's behavior was way off of normal. (I believe you know what I mean)  
Shuichi began to wrap his tongue around, feeling the head and the scorching fire that had entered him. Yuki began to ruffle Shuichi's boldly colored hair with every swift, and pleasure movement that Shuichi made; almost as if he is unable to handle this sort of thing.  
What is up with Yuki? He's being weird today; he wound usually never react in such a way from just a simple blowjob?! What is going on?! Shuichi is truly confused by the recent actions that have occurred with him and Yuki.  
Shuichi is confused yet still enjoyed listening to the sweet panting his lover made, as he tried to hide his happiness he began to concentrate on what is at hand. He became more passionate with his movements.  
Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hair, pulling it, as he released himself into Shuichi's mouth. The pain made Shuichi pull back, releasing Yuki's rod from his mouth and allowing the small boy to get a breath of fresh air. Coughing out every little bit that had gone into Shuichi's mouth. "...I'm sorry Yuki, but...but you pulled my hair and it hurt so I..." Shuichi thought that Yuki for sure was going to get mad at him for pulling away at such a time.  
"It's okay Shuichi," Yuki slithered over, "...just make sure that you pleasure me right." a small smirk crawled onto Yuki's face; you could see the little devil dancing in his eyes.  
"Yu...Yuki are you okay? You've been acting weird today..." Shuichi couldn't keep his big mouth closed as he hid his "special place" from Yuki.  
"What are you talking about Shuichi? Now why don't you let me in...?" Yuki slipped in between Shuichi's legs and removed the hands that covered his little cock. He licked Shuichi's nipples tickling them and making them hard.  
"NO! Yuki don't..." The boy begged for Yuki to stop, but instead he quickened the pace making Shuichi eep and squeal in his place.  
"Oh, HO look what noises I can make you make." Yuki groped him and began to move his hand swiftly over Shuichi's cock. The boy screamed in pleasure, still very unsure about the situation at hand.  
Why is Yuki so perverted today, is something wrong, I really want to no...   
Shuichi was caught off by the feeling of a finger moving up into the certain little place. Shuichi covered his mouth he no longer wanted to hear such a lewd voice, Even though they have done this so many times, he really isn't in the "mood" right now, seeing his lover like this made him so much more worried. "YUKI! STOP!" he demanded for him to remove the fingers that have made themselves at home, stretching and stroking the inside of Shuichi's hole.  
"Oh, look at this, I think I can already put it in..." Suddenly Yuki thrusts into Shuichi, stretching the hole immediately.  
Yuki covered his face with a pillow, covering his sweet, cute voice as the bed began to creak louder and louder and the thrusts quickened.  
The panting made Shuichi excited as he felt Yuki's hard rod, go in and out rapidly.  
"Oh, I love this even when you pretend that you don't like or want it." Yuki began to stop as he pulled out and let Shuichi's legs finally fall back onto the bed.  
Yuki suddenly pulled out, something is here and only he had relieved it, Shuichi, confused start to twitch.  
What is Yuki doing?!?! He asked himself. I was about to come and then he just pulls out; my cock is even twitching because it is so lost, what about my pleasure YUKI??? Shuichi screamed out in his mind as Yuki stepped off the bed looking around, creped out by his lover's transparent acts again.  
"WHO THE HELL IS THERE?!" Yuki shouted pissed off at the fact that someone is actually watching them. Yuki stood in front of the closet door as he tapped his foot with each second the unknown person didn't come out.  
"...Don't hurt me..." A familiar voice echoed out of the closet, as a tall, and soft long chestnut colored hair drifting behind him.  
Yuki stood in front of him naked and not caring if he saw what he had "on." "Why the fuck are you in my closet?" Obviously Yuki had no clue why or how he had gotten into such a place.  
Shuichi crawled up behind Yuki, covering himself with a blanket and then covering his lover, he didn't want anyone but him see his lover naked. "Yuki don't be mad with me..." Yuki immediately looked down at Shuichi the second he passed those words through his lips.  
"SHUICKI?!" He now found no need to be angry cuss he knew now that Shuichi is the cause of all this.  
"...I'm sorry Yuki, I let Hiro barrow my copy of the house key so he could get his backpack..."  
Hiro pointed at the backpack that leaned on his ankle. "This was not my fault." Hiro said in his usual calm voice.  
"Shuichi, take your friend to the door then get your little ASS back in here!" Yuki pointed at the room door, not even looking at Shuichi.   
"...O...okay..." Shuichi said as he wobbled his way out of the room, still a little sore from the harshness.

"I'm sorry, Hiro. You aren't hard are you?" Shuichi asked, thinking that maybe the sounds had an affect on Hiro.  
"NO SHUICHI!" Hiro, annoyed by what his friend had been thinking.  
"Okay, well, I hope you can get home safely and well, sorry...'' Shuichi said good bye to Hiro and watched him down the hall as he entered the elevator.  
He looked back to see peeking his eyes out of the doorway. Shuichi immediately noticed his lovers glistering eyes and hopped all the way back to the house.  
Shuichi jumped right on top of a Yuki and rolled down the two steps within the house. In a rare victory, Shuichi had landed on top of Yuki. He nuzzled with Yuki's chest as he squeezed him tight. "YUUUUUKI!!!!" He squealed as he could feel his lover's fingers touch his hole that is still wet from last time.  
"I think that you are already for me again or do you have a better plan?" Yuki pushed in three fingers, thrusting as deep as he could.  
Shuichi wept as he felt the stroking fingers move in and out. Tired of only fingers he started to feel a wanting for "more." "Y...YUKI!!!!" He shouted as he felt another finger enter him. Shuichi didn't want fingers; he wanted to finally connect with his dear precious Yuki.   
Yuki looked at his cute little lovers face, making chuckle as he tormented Shuichi. "I wonder how long it will take before I can fit my entire fist in? Look I have four fingers in, and your ass won't let them go." He gently pulled making Shuichi's skin crawl.  
"Stop..." Shuichi cried as he reached back for his lover's hand. "I don't WA...want th...at...aaah..." Shuichi's panted kept on falling into a deeper tone and faster rhythm.  
"Is that so?" Yuki asked as he finally pulled out his that had been covered in cum from before.  
Yuki's grin and the twinkle of a demon in his eyes made Shuichi worry, but that worry didn't last long because he just wanted his lover so much!  
"Yuki...Yuki enter me! Plunge deep into me and let me take in your sweet milk!" Shuichi begged as he felt the movement of Yuki, moving up, towards him so that their skin was able to touch.  
"Fine, I'll grant your wish, but only if you do me a favor after this." Yuki said as he licked the sweet red flower that had bloomed so much.  
Shuichi desperately cried out to his lover. "Okay, I promise!"  
And with those words Yuki pushed in what was still hard from their first round.   
"Nggg!" The feeling of it open the hole immediately and plunging into the unknown drove Shuichi's mind insane. "Aah...aaaaah!!!!!" Shuichi came, not even having Yuki all the way inside of him.  
"What is this? I wasn't all the way in; you're such a selfish lover, coming without me!" Yuki teased the weak little "child" that lay with his hips rose so high.  
"hic I...so...sorry...hic" He cried out in pleasure as Yuki went even deeper, letting the tip touch the back. Oh, it's...it's like a rock! Shuichi thought as he felt Yuki rub the tip against his walls.  
"I'm going to move even more..." a second later he started thrusting in and out, covering his cock in the sloppy mess Shuichi had inside of him.   
Panting and screaming was all that Shuichi could help but do. The pleasure made his track of thought impossible as he felt each and every movement. "Y...Yu...I..." He murmured, but unable to get it out.  
The pressure began to rise as Shuichi followed the movements and began to "dance" with Yuki in a motion of movements. (it is only two...at least right now)  
Yuki's hands grabbed Shuichi's chest, making Shuichi let out a small eek. He pulled him off the bed and his lover forward so that he could see his "treasure," the person "he can't live without." Holding Shuichi on his lap as he pressing every bit of himself into Shuichi. He looks deeply into the beautiful eyes of his lover as he stares at the flushed red face of Shuichi's.   
"aaah...hah...pant...Yuki' I'm gonna come..." Shuichi's hands tightened around Yuki and pulled him closer to the warm chest that embarrassed him.  
"Let's come together..." Yuki said as he began his finals thrusts.  
"AAAHHH!!!" Shuichi shot out all of his cum as he felt his lovers' warm liquid blast into him. Shuichi rested himself against Yuki as he felt it all come out. "Yes, let it all out inside of me..." Shuichi said as his lips came together and met Yuki's, passionately kissing his lover while their hands were entwined. He held onto Yuki's hand, not wanting to let go of what he loved most. "I love you, I love you Yuki Erie."  
As he waited a bit, he could finally let it slip out.  
Yuki let himself fall out of Shuichi, as he held onto that hand, but not telling Shuichi how he really does love him, instead thinking of what Shuichi had promised him. "Shuichi go take a shower." Yuki had another thing coming after that.   
"Okay, are you going to take a shower after me? Or would you rather take one with me?" Shuichi seemed so hyper for someone that had gone through such a round of passionate sex.   
"NO! I'll take one in the morning!" He shouted annoyed by what Shuichi had just said.  
Shuichi skipped his way into the bathroom and went to take his shower.  
Yuki, thought of what he had plan for his little darling (I just wanted to make him think that) so he really will be doing that? I wonder what he will think after I make him do this. Will my cutie (Again that is only my wish) finally dislike me or will he just sit there and take it? Maybe he will get some bad memories from this, but well to bad, I just have to do this once, let him feel my pain. Yuki thought as he watched out to see if Shuichi had finished his shower yet.  
"YUKI!!! I'M DONE!!!" Shuichi hopped up onto the bed and realized that the sheets needed to be changed. "OH, why didn't you change the sheets yet?" Shuichi knew that Yuki would never want to sleep on such a thing after they had sex. He is picky about those things.  
"Don't you remember what I had asked you Shuichi? You said that you would do me a favor after that." Yuki's smirk drove Shuichi insane; he had no clue of what Yuki is talking about, so he decides to go along with it.  
"Okay, what do I need to do?" Shuichi asked as he questioned himself about this choice.  
"You just need to sign this," Yuki pulled out a sheet and a pen, the typed piece of paper had Yuki's signature on it already and had another space for Shuichi's.  
Shuichi, jumping to conclusions, couldn't believe what he saw in front of him, this is a legal marriage form?! He thought as he looked at only Yuki's signature, it was the only times he actually got to see his lover's hand righting. "OKAY!!" Shuichi grabbed the paper and pen and turned around, writing down his signature then throwing back to Yuki. Like the little devil himself he wanted to hear his lover actually that he is legally marrying him. "So what is that for?!" Shuichi asked waiting to hear those words come out of his Yuki's mouth.  
"It's for a porn movie." Yuki pulled out a cigarette and lit it.  
Shuichi's jaw fell, "...what...say that again..." Shuichi had been totally confused; he thought for sure that he had miss heard it.  
"We are going to be in a gay porn movie, didn't you hear me? This is like a total way to get some real cash using our relationship." Yuki breathed in the tobacco and then let out the smoke that had gathered.   
Shuichi stands up and heads straight for the door. "I HATE YOU!! HOW COULD YOU SELL OUR REALATIONSHIP TO A CHEAP PORN COMPANY?!??!" Shuichi slammed the door closed.  
"I wonder how long it will take for him to realize that he is naked." Yuki peered over at the door.  
The doorbell rang. Shuichi is already back.  
Yuki opens the door. "What do you want; I thought you "hate me?" Yuki stood in front of that cute naked boy.  
"I'm sorry, you know I could never hate you, all I can do is love you, so please let me in." Shuichi pulled out his puppy dog eyes and began to beg.  
"Hmmm...NO!" Yuki slammed the door on Shuichi.  
"WAH! I HATE YOU!!!" Shuichi ran in tears, naked all the way to Hiro's home.

Later the couple got back together after Shuichi got some clothes, and Yuki watched the porn movie realizing that it was crap so he sold the only copy of it on eBay where it racked up to 2,000 dollars and in the end, ended up being one of the most common gay films every made in Japan and America. ( I MUST HAVE ONE!!!!)

The End


End file.
